


так что держи меня крепче (или нет)

by jana_nox, WTF Literature 2021 (fandom_lit)



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe, Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Single work, WTF Kombat 2021, Не для бартера, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29086257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jana_nox/pseuds/jana_nox, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_lit/pseuds/WTF%20Literature%202021
Summary: Делать вид, что он состоит с кем-то в отношениях четыре недели и одновременно тринадцать лет, отнимает у Эндрю куда больше времени, чем он рассчитывал.По сути притворяться, что встречаешься с Нилом Джостеном, оказывается примерно так же, как встречаться с ним на самом деле. Пока все не меняется.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021 (внеконкурс), Выкладки команды WTF Literature 2021





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [so hold me tight (or don't)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17203625) by [SashaSea (SHCombatalade)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHCombatalade/pseuds/SashaSea). 



— Что?

Не то чтобы он ее не слышал, потому что со слухом-то как раз у него все в порядке… Эндрю все слышит и все мгновенно запоминает — хранит в своей голове подробности, которые обычно упускают в суете повседневной жизни, чтобы те заслоняли неизгладимые отпечатки его детства, которые он с таким отчаянием хочет потерять. Он слышит каждое слово, произнесенное ей с момента последнего звонка неделю назад, когда она в голосовом сообщении проинформировала его, что его отец мертв. 

(Он слышал каждое слово, произнесенное ей после фразы “ваш отец”, которую ему пришлось повторить целых семь раз, прежде чем она наконец-то обрела смысл. Среди всего, что он слышал за всю свою жизнь, до этого эти слова никогда не встречались.) 

Скорее, он бы хотел ошибиться и расслышать ее неправильно, потому что…

Просто потому.

Юристка улыбается ему ничего не значащей вежливой улыбкой человека с почасовой оплатой; сказанное она не повторяет.

— Инструкции вашего отца предельно ясные.

Слова застревают в его мозгу снова, как и в предыдущие восемь раз, и он едва слышит остальное — “вашего отца”, повторяет он еще раз про себя, распознавая вкладываемое в них значение, которое, к сожалению, для него там никогда и не присутствовало. Он должен грустить, или злиться, или что угодно, только не быть таким очень, очень сбитым с толку.

— Почему тридцать четыре? — это было первое, что спросил Аарон с тех пор, как они приземлились, второе — с тех пор, как они сели в самолет десять часов назад; они оба получили одно и то же сообщение от незнакомой юристки, но Аарон сосредоточился на той его части, где было сказано “мертв”, когда как Эндрю волновало только “ваш отец”.

В этот раз ее улыбка мягче. Добрее. Она улыбается Аарону, как улыбалась бы любому человеку, потерявшему отца, но больше всего — тому, кто благодаря этому получит большую сумму денег.

— Завещание вашего отца было узаконено в 1999… скорее всего, это было просто разумным прогнозом.

— Но почему тридцать _четыре_?

Эндрю наконец-то огрызается, как ему хочется сделать с тех пор, как они приехали сюда, размахивает словами, как кулаками, чтобы сдержаться и не ударить кого-нибудь, и больно щипает Аарона за локоть.

— Нас двое, — напряженно напоминает он на случай, если Аарон каким-то образом об этом забыл, — так что шестьдесят восемь. Значит ли это, что этот мистер Тран знал еще в девяностых?

— Ваш отец был предельно ясен, — строго поправляет она его, но больше ничего не говорит — есть ограниченное количество хороводов, которые они втроем могут станцевать вокруг того факта, что их умерший отец оставил все свое состояние даже не знавшим о его существовании сыновьям, пока эти танцы им не наскучат, — этот дедлайн относится к вам обоим, — она имеет в виду Эндрю, но обращается лишь к Аарону, поднимая бровь и повышая голос, как будто это секрет, которым она хочет поделиться лишь с ним. Как будто он проводник, который сможет претворить ее план в жизнь. — Если один из вас не справится, вы оба ничего не получите.

В этот раз приходит черед Аарона презрительно кривить губы — и так он обнажает свою истинную сущность. Отец-миллиардер оставил своим сыновьям (даже не попытавшись с ними хоть раз связаться) столько препятствий к получению наследства, что проще было не получить ни цента, чем хоть что-нибудь. Отец обладал богатствами и возможностями и очевидно знал о рожденных от него детях, но ни разу не предпринял даже попытки позаботиться о них.

— Это дерьмо, — он сдергивает пальто со спинки стула, — нам не нужно…

Эндрю снова щипает его за локоть.

— Мы с вами свяжемся, — обещает он и выводит брата за дверь.

* * *

— Какого хуя, Дрю, — в отличие от утренней поездки из аэропорта в офис, сейчас они едут далеко не в тишине; Аарон не может заткнуться все сорок три минуты поездки, несмотря на все разрастающееся недовольство, проступающее на лице Эндрю. — Тридцать три года ты хотел послать этого чувака на хуй, а теперь внезапно милуешься с его адвокатшей? Ты ненавидишь адвокатов. Ты ненавидишь мистера Трана. Ты…

— Кейтлин беременна.

В том, как Аарон закатывает глаза, проступает опыт восьми лет работы в педиатрии и те восемь недель, прошедшие с тех пор, как он впервые узнал об этой беременности.

— Ноу шит, Шерлок.

Кейтлин беременна уже четырнадцать недель, и Аарон поделился новостью с Эндрю сразу же, как только они сами узнали.

— По забавному совпадению, это близнецы.

Это не так. Кейтлин беременна уже четырнадцать недель, и Аарон видит ее каждый день, ходил с ней к каждому врачу, и точно бы знал, если бы это было правдой. Только если…

Если.

— Откуда ты знаешь?

Эндрю пожимает плечами, чтобы не повышать голос; не вина Аарона, что от привычного мира их отделяет целый океан и они играют по правилам человека, который их породил, а потом моментально выкинул из головы. Аарон становится врагом Эндрю только когда тому не хватает остального мира, и Эндрю в недовольстве прикусывает внутреннюю сторону щеки.

— А как ты, блядь, думаешь? Она мне сказала. Пиздец, по-твоему, я за вами шпионю? Типа, мне больше нечем заняться?

Аарон ему враг только когда ему не хватает остального мира, но сам Эндрю — для Аарона враг всегда.

— Почему она сказала тебе, а не мне? С каких это пор вы вообще разговариваете друг с другом?

Это справедливо. Кейтлин и Аарон вместе с колледжа, поженились сразу после, но Кейтлин с Эндрю никогда не были близки. Они мирятся с присутствием друг друга только ради спокойствия мужчины, время которого они делят пополам, и для ежегодной праздничной фотографии.

— Ты был на работе, когда она узнала, и ей нужно было в кого-то покричать, прежде чем ты вернулся домой. Я оказался единственным в том же часовом поясе.

Он говорит это как бы между делом — Эндрю привык быть крайним случаем.

Это была долгая, долгая неделя, полная разговоров про отцов и их сыновей, и Аарон устало откидывается на сиденье. Перестав краситься в блондина, он стал выглядеть взрослее, теперь в темных волосах на его висках просвечивает седина, и когда усталость сплетается с темными кругами под его глазами, он выглядит еще старше.

— Я не хочу иметь ничего общего с условиями, придуманными мистером Траном, — чуть слышно признает он, и Эндрю кривит губы в улыбке, отражающей его собственную.

— Вся эта история — полная хуйня, — соглашается он, — но стоит довольно неплохих денег.

“Неплохих” — это очень слабо сказано для трехсот восьмидесяти трех миллионов долларов — _каждому_ , уточнила юристка, как будто это могло еще больше удивить двух мальчишек, выросших так далеко за чертой бедности, как росли они, — полагающихся им по завещанию. Аарон фыркает.

— В пизду мистера Трана и в пизду его деньги. Знаешь, сколько зарабатывают доктора?

Он знает.

— Примерно на 300% меньше в год, чем они должны за учебу, — цитирует он, потому что выяснение этого вопроса отлично отвлекло его от трансатлантического перелета и восьми часов паники, бурлящей в его груди. — Помножить на два кредита плюс сколько бы ни стоили близнецы в наше время.

Аарон выглядит старше с щетиной, которую он не успел сбрить, и темными тенями реальной жизни, прилипшими к его взгляду.

— И что мы будем делать? Этот его договор...

Эндрю ухмыляется и корчит рожу.

— Я разберусь.

* * *

Через двенадцать часов он плюхается на диван рядом со своей лучшей подругой и без лишних объяснений или предысторий протягивает ей брачный сертификат.

— Мне нужна вторая подпись, — отвечает он на незаданный вопрос и прячет одетые в носки ступни, засунув их под ее ноги.

Левой рукой Рене убирает волосы с его лба, и блестит солнечными зайчиками, пойманными чересчур большим алмазом на ее пальце.

— Мы с тобой опоздали на две недели.

Он фыркает.

— И я уже два десятка лет как гей. Я прошу не тебя.

У него в записи целый сезон Ходячих мертвецов, который они хранили на после свадьбы, сожравшей так много их свободного времени (учитывая, что Эндрю и до этого никогда не хотел жениться, теперь он стремится к этому еще меньше, увидев, как сходит с ума обычно настолько спокойная Рене. В ее распоряжении был планировщик свадеб и жених, который разбирался с большей частью проблем, но все равно они с ней провели не одну ночь в его гостиной, ругаясь по поводу цветов или списков гостей или чего угодно другого, что, оказывается, было частью его обязанностей как Подружки невесты), но вместо этого он выключает телефон и обнимает подушку.

— Мы с Аароном нашли нашего биологического отца, — тихо признается он. Рукой, которая до этого лежала на его лбу, Рене гладит его по щеке, потом по подбородку, и с шумом переводит дух. — Он умер, но судя по всему успел оставить нам семьсот семьдесят миллионов долларов.

— Боже мой.

— При условии, что мы оба будем женаты к ноябрю.

— _Боже мой_.

Если сильно-сильно захотеть, он услышит нотку сочувствия, прячущуюся в ее смеющемся голосе. Рене его ближайшая подруга со времен колледжа, они были двумя заблудшими душами, встретившимися на курсе начальной психологии. И она достаточно хорошо его знает, чтобы понимать, насколько ему плевать на отца и на его наследство — меньше этих вещей его заботит только мысль о каких-либо отношениях. Это великая шутка Вселенной — соединить три эти фактора вместе, и Рене не скрывает, как веселит ее это сочетание.

— Ага, я в курсе. Но Аарону нужны деньги, и он ничего не получит, если…

Он даже не может это произнести. Вместо этого, в подтверждение своих слов, он размахивает листком бумаги, на котором одиноко значится лишь его имя.

Рене переплетает их пальцы между собой и сжимает их кулак, выражая свою поддержку.

— Ну, — к оттенку веселья в ее голосе теперь добавляется решимость, которую он не может не оценить. Большая часть их отношений сплавлена из настолько невероятных стечений обстоятельств, что их попросту не могло быть, но Рене всегда внимательно относится к его проблемам. Теперешняя ситуация, хоть и случается с ним на самом деле, не менее причудлива и скорее похожа на сон, но Рене относится к ней с должной серьезностью. — Ты всегда можешь…

— Если следующими словами, которые покинут твой рот, будет, что я бы мог встретить кого-то и по-настоящему на нем жениться, — наклон всего его тела к ней подчеркивает ярость в его голосе, — я убью тебя, — она мягко хмыкает, будто верит ему. — Буквально, я убью тебя во сне.

— Конечно, убьешь, Роб, — она щелкает его по уху, потягиваясь, и медленно начинает собираться домой. Она живет недалеко — она встретила свою жену, когда ее затопили соседи сверху, и, чтобы извиниться, с верхнего этажа спустилась сногсшибательная блондинка — и всего несколько месяцев спустя Рене переехала к ней жить. Их разделяет лишь поездка на лифте (и однажды, очень пьяный гимнастический трюк на пожарной лестнице). — Тоже тебя люблю.

* * *

На следующее утро он звонит второму своему лучшему другу и пересказывает ту же историю. При свете дня она кажется не менее неправдоподобной.

— Это идеально! — Кевин звучит, будто вот-вот грохнется в обморок, так же как когда дает интервью после игры, если его команда побеждает. Так звучит победа.

Неудивительно, что Кевин обычно его не слушает, потому что рассказы Эндрю никогда не связаны с экси; за эти долгие годы он привык, но в таких случаях жалеет, что когда-то решил подружиться с настолько помешанным на спорте человеком. Три года назад, когда все только начиналось, события происходили как-то против его воли, и вот уже половину этого срока Эндрю надеется, что разделяющее их расстояние и разница в интересах помогут их отношениям умереть естественной смертью. Но оказалось, что верность — это еще одна сильная сторона Кевина, что и приводит их к сегодняшнему дню.

— Это ебанная катастрофа, — парирует Эндрю, чувствуя, как за висками стучит головная боль.

— Нет, Эндрю, послушай, — и Эндрю… слушает. Кевин говорит, а Эндрю слушает, и частенько ему нет никакого дела до его слов, и иногда они находятся в одном городе и близость общения лицом к лицу напоминает Кевину, что теперь настает и его очередь послушать. _Иногда_. — У нас в команде есть пацан — офигенный нападающий и ничего так в защите. Проблема в том, что он полный мудак.

По мнению большинства людей, Кевин тоже мудак. По мнению Кевина, и Эндрю можно записать в их число. Возникает неловкий вопрос, где же в этой пищевой цепи находится этот пацан — наверняка где-то в районе стихийного бедствия, и Эндрю уже ненавидит, к чему все идет.

— Нет.

— Ему грозит отстранение на три игры, если он не прекратит, и тренер считает, что если смягчить его образ, можно набрать достаточно поддержки со стороны зрителей, чтобы побороться и свести все к штрафу. В сезоне осталась всего одна игра, и, — здесь он делает паузу, которой Эндрю хватает, чтобы расцепить челюсти и хлебнуть из заранее подготовленного стакана с алкоголем — совершенно обязательное условие, чтобы продолжать слушать про экси, — мы реально не можем себе позволить его потерять.

Эндрю относится к экси примерно так же, как к браку, или мистеру Трану, или его миллионам — ему пофиг, но он все равно как-то умудряется во все это ввязаться. 

Он наименее вероятный кандидат в друзья спортивной суперзвезде, вот только Эндрю встретил Кевина, когда тот был всего лишь мальчиком со сломанной рукой, с которым плохо обращались и который к тому же случайно оказался сыном научрука Эндрю. В то время помогавший Эндрю психолог все пытался уговорить его завести домашнего зверька, кого-то, о ком он мог заботиться, кто бы научил его эмпатии. Вместо этого он пригрел совершенно другой вид беспризорника, сопереживать так и не научился, выучил вместо этого правила экси (абсолютно напрасная трата времени). И впятером (Аарон, Ники, Эрик и Дэвид) они потихоньку собрали те кусочки пазла, оставшиеся от Воронов. Он никогда не думал, что годы терапии помогут Кевину вернуться на вершину спорта или что тот не забудет подростка, который туда его привел.

Кевин игнорирует его протесты, впрочем, как обычно.

— Это просто идеально, — повторяет он, как будто на этот раз Эндрю согласится. — Он получит сочувствие в прессе, ты получишь деньги, а мы получим чемпионский кубок.

— Мне все еще все равно. Абсолютно.

Кевин, может, и тупит, если дело касается экси, но он совсем не глуп. Чтобы вспомнить это, Эндрю хватает секунды — стоит тому моргнуть, а ноткам стали, как у человека, пережившего немалое, вернуться в его голос.

— Ты бы не заговорил со мной об этом, если бы не хотел моей помощи. Не будь сучкой просто потому, что тебе не нравится мое решение, — правдивость этих слов заставляет Эндрю подавиться своими протестами и запить их двойным глотком виски. Кевин знает, что дальнейших возражений больше не поступит. — Он уже согласился. Вы ужинаете во вторник.

Больше всего Эндрю ненавидит терять контроль.

— Идите нахуй.

* * *

Если бы Кевин сразу сказал Эндрю, что его помощь нужна Нилу Джостену, он бы скорее пошел грабить банк, чем нехотя согласился на этот фарс — ему, может, и плевать на экси, но он очень много о нем знает и уж точно знает, кто такой Нил ебанный Джостен.

— Короче, я в деле, — уверяет тот его после по-настоящему неловкого приветствия, когда он даже не успел еще встретиться с Эндрю взглядом, прежде чем тот рявкнул что-то вроде “ну конечно, это ты” и “это не стоит никаких нахуй денег”, и замолкает. Будто Эндрю мог решить, что человек с репутацией такого первоклассного мудака, как у Нила, пойдет на попятный. Как будто единственное, на что он может пожаловаться, — что каким-то образом связался с неофициальным энфорсером Гимнов, хотя на самом деле единственное, что вызывает недовольство Эндрю, — это личность самого Нила. Типа, он, может (это даже вполне возможно) не в курсе, насколько пиздецки оскорбляет Эндрю одним своим существованием.

— Если мы собираемся это провернуть, нужно придумать нам историю. Чем ты занимаешься?

Эндрю сжимает пальцами нос под очками, пытаясь отогнать головную боль, которая начала подкрадываться к нему, стоило Кевину взять трубку.

— Я работаю на ФБР.

Нил хмурится, сжимая губы вокруг трубочки, вставленной в стакан с газированной водой, и быстро мотает головой; грива кудрей, обычно скрытая шлемом или зачесанная назад для интервью, падает ему на лицо, и Эндрю ненавидит каждую кудряшку.

— Так не пойдет, я ненавижу ФБР.

Он говорит это так спокойно — так как он все еще жив и ему позволяют играть, очевидно, он привык, что окружающие идут у него на поводу: либо благодаря его внешности (Эндрю все еще не понял, где он наскреб человечности в себе, чтобы так миленько поболтать с официанткой или с юным фанатом, узнавшим его сквозь окно), или оттого, что весь мир предпочитает опустить руки перед его абсолютной уверенностью в том, что ему нужно быть совершенно невыносимым. Эндрю не поменял бы выбранную профессию даже ради настоящего супруга, не то что ради того, которого он, по сути, нанял.

— Великолепно, я просто брошу мою ебанную работу, потому что мой фиктивный бойфренд ее не одобряет. Иди в пизду.

Это стирает хмурое выражение и, по крайней мере, пятьдесят процентов самодовольства с лица Нила, и неожиданно он становится похож на очень смущенного, очень молодого пацана, находящегося совсем не в своей тарелке.

— О, так ты говорил серьезно.

— Ты решил, что я… — с ним становится легче разговаривать теперь, когда он меньше похож на человека, дающего очередное интервью после победы в матче. Сейчас он похож на человека мягкого и туповатого. — Зачем мне такое выдумывать?

— Хз, — мягкого, туповатого, немного обиженно надувшегося и прячущего свое смущение, закусив пластиковую трубочку.

И вдруг до Эндрю доходит, и он не знает, хочет ли он оставить все как есть или постебаться над ним еще немного.

— А ты решил, что я пытаюсь тебя _впечатлить_?

За вязью шрамов и летних веснушек смуглая кожа краснеет, как майская роза, и хмурые морщины вгрызаются в его лоб еще глубже; в этот конкретный момент Эндрю ненавидит его больше и, одновременно, меньше, чем за весь день.

— Не знаю, — его голос звучит, будто он нарывается на драку, будто он уже ее нашел. — Может быть.

Эндрю смеется. Этот звук застает врасплох их обоих — Нила, потому что тот, наверное, не был уверен, смеется ли Эндрю в принципе или, может, попросту не умеет этого делать, а Эндрю — потому что он тоже это забыл.

— Ты уже заверил меня, что ты на все согласен, Джостен, — он протягивает руку к своему напитку. Головная боль в его висках отступает, усмиренная внезапной победой. — Мне и не нужно тебя впечатлять.

В ответ Нил смущенно ему улыбается, будто как раз только что понял то же самое.

— Хорошо, — и то, как он пережевывает слова вместе с потрескавшимся пластиком, который раньше был трубочкой, — абсолютно отвратительно; это первый признак того, что у них может получиться, несмотря на полные проблем несовершенства их плана. — Так расскажите мне, агент, — “аналитик”, хочет поправить его Эндрю, вот только обычно это приводит к тому, что люди начинают спрашивать, что он делает, а у него сейчас нет сил раскрывать какую-либо настоящую часть себя в этом разговоре, — как мы познакомились? Через Кевина? По работе? Моей, не твоей, — быстро поправляется он.

Перспектива безбрежного будущего разворачивается вслед за его словами, и Эндрю не позволяет себе нахмуриться, но он определенно смотрит несколько жестко.

— Мы с экси не шибко хорошо сосуществуем, — колеблясь, признает он; для него необычно разговаривать с профессиональным игроком, который не провел большую часть своего подросткового возраста пьяным на полу в его спальне, и на это есть хорошая причина. — На самом деле я более чем уверен, что все спортивное сообщество — включая тебя — меня ненавидит.

Нил игнорирует трубочку, вместо этого наклоняет голову набок, становясь похожим на спаниеля, а затем ухмыляется той же острой, акульей ухмылкой из журнальных фотосессий.

— Это _ты_.

Это правда.

— Да.

Маска, которая, оказывается, все еще скрывала настоящего Нила, рушится в ту же секунду, как его лицо кривится от смеха — новая информация делает его абсолютно счастливым.

— Матерь Божья, — выдавливает он сквозь сорванный, кашляющий смех, который не сбивает Эндрю с его прошлого сравнения. — Это даже лучше, чем рассказывал Кевин.

Они ступают на новую, более опасную территорию. Эндрю не жаждет получить по морде от еще одного каким-то образом выжившего фаната Рико, но он к этому готов.

— Большинство людей, помешанных на спорте, как ты, не настолько рады встретить меня.

— Эндрю, — то, как Нил впервые использует его имя, не должно звучать так по-особенному, — единственная причина, почему я могу играть, — это потому что ты засадил Рико и всю его сеть за решетку. Ты подарил мне жизнь.

Эндрю стонет.

— Господи, ты бесишь.

— Нет, ты не… — он слегка щурится, как будто пытается рассмотреть что-то вдалеке. Как будто он пытается придать своим следующим словам больший вес. — Я не имею в виду экси. Ну, — на его лице мелькает та чересчур свободная полуулыбочка, которой он ослепил официантку, — не только экси. Ты буквально вернул мне мою собственную жизнь, — одной рукой он указывает на шрамы с левой стороны его лица. — Раньше здесь была четверка.

— О, — отвечает Эндрю, потому что не знает, что сказать, а потом еще раз “о” — когда осознает все, что под этим подразумевается.

Нил Джостен, ранее известный как Натаниэль Вешнински, уныло ему улыбается.

— Ага, так что нет, я не планирую ненавидеть тебя за это.

Эндрю опирается подбородком на кулак и говорит задумчиво:

— Ну, если только ты не хочешь, чтобы весь мир знал о твоих причинах, наверное, стоит притвориться, что все-таки ненавидишь.

— Хмм, — тихо соглашается Нил. Так как весь мир до сих пор не знает, что случилось с последним выжившим членом Идеального поля Рико, ясно, что этого он как раз не хочет, что добавляет еще одну проблему в их спешно составленный план. — Возможно, — начинает он, а затем замолкает. Эндрю вопросительным знаком выгибает бровь, и Нил наклоняет голову, чтобы снова поиграться с трубочкой в своем стакане. — Возможно, это было неважно, если мы познакомились до этого.

В этот раз смех Эндрю можно обозвать любым эпитетом, но до восторга там далеко.

— Это случилось двенадцать лет назад.

— Ну так мы встречаемся уже тринадцать, — возражает Нил. — В тот год я начал учебу в Пальметто, звучит более-менее правдоподобно.

Приходит черед Эндрю растерянно моргать и наклонять голову набок, как будто новый угол зрения поможет ему посмотреть на проблему с другой стороны.

— Ты правда там учился?

Нил пожимает плечами.

— Ага. Я играл в команде пять сезонов, вместе с Кевином — три. Если кто-то захочет сопоставить факты, — в его голосе слышатся защищающиеся нотки, то же чувство можно разглядеть в том, как он себя держит, — писал диплом по математике.

Все это — сплошное безумие, но не больше, чем завещание, которое их сюда привело.

— Тринадцать лет? — переспрашивает Эндрю, просто чтобы быть уверенным. Число кажется ему подходящим, такое невезучее. — И мы до сих пор не женаты.

Острая, акулья улыбка сверкает как вызов.

— С тебя кольцо, Миньярд.

* * *

Рене и Эллисон приходят в гости, чтобы посмотреть на пресс-конференцию — ничего формального, просто реакция команды на грядущее решение о возможном отстранении Нила, но Эллисон поржала над сбивчивым объяснением, услышанным от Эндрю за завтраком этим утром, и отказалась пропускать представление.

— Ты же понимаешь, — говорит ему Рене строгим голосом, полным ее обычного неодобрения, — что совершенно никто на это не поведется.

На экране Нил одет в рубашку с воротничком и мягкий свитер. Его волосы в кои-то веки не слипаются от геля, вместо этого падая мягкими мальчишескими кудрями на лоб. Он с сожалением трет затылок.

— Я просто хочу извиниться за то, что был таким говнюком, — даже его голос звучит мягко и молодо, что резко отличается от любого другого его появления на публике. — Ну, еще большим говнюком, чем обычно, — несколько журналистов и большая часть его сокомандников смеются. — Я знаю, что это не оправдание, но просто в последнее время столько всего навалилась. Стресс от плей-офф, а потом, когда где-то две недели назад умер отец моего партнера и…

Лес рук выстреливает вверх выстреливает, лишь постепенно возвращаясь обратно. Тренер нетерпеливо машет в сторону одного из журналистов.

— Простите, ваш… партнер? Что вы имеете в виду?

Нил улыбается застенчивой и осторожной улыбкой.

— Ну, нам уже тридцатник. Как-то глупо звать его “бойфрендом”. В любом случае...

Теперь каждый журналист в зале тянет вверх руку, делая их похожими на боеголовки, и тренер машет кому-то еще.

— Вы только что… — негромкие переговоры между представителями прессы прерывают вопрос, и продолжает предложение уже другой голос: — Вы только что совершили камин-аут?

Нил и Кевин смеются, беспечно наклонившись друг к другу, будто для них это бородатая шутка, что-то неважное. Даже тренер тепло закатывает глаза, и никто из команды не позволяет себе более бурной реакции, максимум легкие улыбки.

— Прошло уже тринадцать лет, — произносит Нил со все той же беспечной уверенностью, пока Кевин хлопает его по плечу в издевательском поздравлении. — Я и не знал, что мы заходили куда-то.

Журналистское море замирает в ошарашенном штиле, прежде чем переключиться обратно к вопросам о межсезонье, но уже с гораздо меньшим энтузиазмом, присущим людям, слишком занятым раздумьями о своих карьерных перспективах — никто не хочет быть первым, кто признает, что они не имели ни малейшего понятия. Не когда речь идет о чем-то, что вся команда воспринимает как хорошо известный факт. Не когда речь идет о чем-то в перспективе настолько масштабном, что никто не желает признавать, что они это пропустили.

Эллисон прекращает хохотать, а Рене неохотно подтверждает, что впечатлена.

— Не только весь мир поверит, — говорит она столь же ошарашенному Эндрю, — но даже я начинаю немного сомневаться.

Ему не смешно.

— Да. Да, я тоже.

* * *

Лига штрафует Нила на пять тысяч долларов за неспортивное поведение, но он не пропускает ни минуты игры.

— Они испугались, что, если сделают что-то большее, я могу заявить, что это дискриминация, — довольно объясняет он; Эндрю не знает, почему после вынесения решения они созваниваются по ФейсТайму, но это случается и раздражает так же сильно, как он и предполагал.

— Поверь мне, — говорит он ухмыляющемуся невыносимому лицу, заполняющему экран, — никто в Лиге не думает, что ты знаешь, что это такое.

* * *

В ту же ночь адвокатша оставляет голосовое, напоминающее Эндрю, что у него осталось три месяца, чтобы удовлетворить все условия мистера Трана.


	2. Chapter 2

Во время первой же игры плей-офф Эндрю неохотно разрешает сфотографировать, как он сидит в первом ряду; на нем старый свитер Нила со времен колледжа, который он согласился принять после продолжительного сеанса нытья (и только после упоминания сногсшибательной суммы денег, которая ждет его, когда он скажет “да”). Он зажат между Эллисон и Рене. Рене, оказывается, помнит Нила в колледже. “Бойфренд моей соседки был в команде”, — сказала она, когда они пришли на стадион, с головы до ног наряженные в рыжий цвет Лис, и Эндрю нахмурился, потому что, кроме того самого первого года, это он был соседом Рене. Он помнит Дэна так же смутно, как помнит своего собственного соседа-первогодку: одновременно недостаточно и чересчур. Судя по всему, из них троих Рене больше всех рада быть здесь. Эллисон в этом рейтинге следующая, хотя бы только ради того, чтобы увидеть свою жену счастливой. Что же касается Эндрю…

Это первый экси матч, который он смотрит с колледжа — со времен всей истории с Кевином, Джином и Рико — и он ненавидит это все так же сильно, как в своих воспоминаниях. К счастью, недовольную мину на его лице довольно легко спутать с реакцией на то, что к концу первой половины игры Гимны проигрывают три очка.

На пути в раздевалку Нил стучит ракеткой по стеклу и ухмыляется своей кривоватой улыбкой, энергично размахивая руками в приветствии; он что-то кричит (“классный свитер” — из принципа отказывается Эндрю читать по его губам), а затем поворачивается к Рене. Молниеносное узнавание окрашивает его лицо, возможно, все дело во взрыве цвета ее волос (она красится в ту же радугу цветов, что и в школе), и он поднимает вверх четыре пальца. Она кивает ему, улыбаясь, и его жест меняется на большой палец, прежде чем, спотыкаясь, он догоняет товарищей по команде.

Этот совсем юный, похожий на спаниеля молодой человек представляет собой полную противоположность грубой природной силе, которая за несколько минут до этого остановила подающего противоположной команды прямо у них перед глазами, и Эндрю на секунду лишается дара речи.

— Ненавижу этот спорт, — кричит он, чтобы перекричать орущий стадион, — и я ненавижу этого парня.

* * *

Эндрю фейстаймит с Нилом после игры, якобы чтобы проверить, как у того дела. Во время второй половины матча он получил мерзкий удар, который, конечно, не вывел его из строя, но должен был по-настоящему потрепать. Вместо этого, Нил быстренько выдавливает из себя безразличное “да все нормально” и принимается по полной анализировать игру — с точки зрения обеих команд.

Эндрю все еще ненавидит каждую секунду, но слушает — как и всегда.

* * *

Это не должно было занять столько времени — он винит во всем сочетание работы и семейных обязанностей — но Аарон звонит ему через четыре недели после начала его так называемых отношений. В отличие от того, как идут их обычные телефонные разговоры, которые никогда не были даже близки к нормальным для братьев, но за много лет стали наконец более-менее предсказуемы, Аарон терпеливо ждет на линии.

— Какого хуя, Дрю, — наконец-то выдавливает он, но по его голосу понятно, что он давится смехом, а не что считает Эндрю своим врагом.

— Заткнись бля, — Эндрю не до смеха. Слишком легко забыть, зачем он делает все это, когда они с братом то и дело хотят вцепиться друг другу в горло, но слишком долгие годы ДО, в течение которых они даже не разговаривали друг с другом, горят напоминанием в его мозгу. Они могут не всегда, или даже не так часто, ладить, но оба определенно отправятся на край света ради другого. — Это все ради трехсот миллионов долларов.

На линии снова подозрительно тихо, не слышно даже дыхания; Аарон выдерживает паузу, а потом выдыхает.

— Ага, — медленно отвечает он. Слишком медленно. Из них двоих Эндрю аккуратнее обращается со словами, он противоположность пулеметной очереди слов Аарона (зато Эндрю больше говорит руками). — Деньги — это единственный плюс, который ты смог найти в красивом рыжем мужике с грязным ртом.

Если бы Аарон был Рене или может даже Кевином (иногда Эндрю и сам забывает, как сильно он зависим от Кевина), Эндрю бы огрызнулся или завопил бы в гневе. Но Аарон не Рене и даже не Кевин, — Аарон ему не друг и иногда даже враг, но более того — он младший брат Эндрю, младше его на целых девять с половиной минут.

— Если он тебе так нравится, почему бы тебе на нем не жениться.

Аарон смеется в ответ, звонко и открыто.

— За триста миллионов долларов — почему бы и нет.

* * *

Делать вид, что он состоит с кем-то в отношениях четыре недели и одновременно тринадцать лет, отнимает у Эндрю куда больше времени, чем он рассчитывал. Нил постоянно играет, и, возможно, Эндрю не нужно ходить на все матчи или следить за ними по телевизору на работе, но ему приходится гуглить результаты, чтобы проверить, кто победил. Они минимум трижды обедают вместе, два раза — вместе с Кевином, которого притаскивают за компанию как что-то их объединяющее, а третий — с Рене в качестве буфера. И Эндрю мог бы проработать это время или провести его в одиночестве дома. Целый вечер, проведенный, роняя масляную стружку тунца на ковры в квартире Нила, чтобы приманить двух его кошек, одного из которых неудачно прозвали Король Флаффикинс, а второго — еще менее удачно Сэром Толстый Кот (МакКошкинсон, добавил Нил с совершенно серьезным лицом, и Эндрю заставил его повторить имя семь раз, истово молясь, что он неправильно расслышал), чтобы те привыкли к Эндрю достаточно, чтобы разрешить ему сделать пару фоток для социальных сетей.

В общем и целом притворяться, что встречаешься с Нилом Джостеном, оказывается примерно так же, как встречаться с ним на самом деле. Пока все не меняется.

Перед одним из ланчей Нил придвигается ближе, видимо, для показательных объятий, если судить по щелчкам камер сзади, и Эндрю всем телом дергается в сторону, как не случалось с ним уже годы — потеря контроля, которую он ненавидит больше всего. Краткую долю секунды на него смотрят очень синие, очень умные глаза, а потом Нил наклоняется вперед и вниз, ровно под нужным углом, чтобы в объективах фотографов их объятия были похожи на что-то большее — все это время сохраняя безопасные пятнадцать сантиметров между их телами. 

— Я не люблю, когда ко мне прикасаются, — объясняет позже Эндрю, потому что легче признать, что он ненавидит, когда его трогают, чем что он ненавидит прикосновения людей, которым не доверяет (если вы не Рене, и иногда Кевин и, что удивительно, Аарон).

Нил только кивает, пожимает плечами и улыбается своей кривоватой улыбкой.

— Ну так мы очень закрытые люди, — говорит он, заказывая газированную воду. Эндрю ненавидит, что тот уже успел придвинуть к себе трубочку, просто потому что знает, что за этим последует. — Вполне логично, учитывая, что мы больше десяти лет держали в секрете наши отношения.

В списке вещей, которые он ненавидит, сразу после потери контроля, Эндрю ставит то, как Нил говорит “наши отношения”, будто у него не начинается изжога просто оттого, что ему приходится притворяться. Эндрю не думать о других людях, жертвовать своим временем или сглаживать недостатки своего характера. Несмотря на несносную привычку Нила заставлять всех плясать под свою дудку, Эндрю понимает, что он сам еще хуже… Он никогда не идет на компромиссы, и его бесит, что Нил так легко на все соглашается. Гораздо проще было его терпеть, когда он вел себя как мудак.

— А еще я ненавижу экси.

Обертка от трубочки с вжухом проносится в воздухе и бьет его ровно по носу, и Нил ухмыляется, сжав губы вокруг своего самодельного духового ружья.

— Великолепно, — улыбается он перед трясущимся от гнева Эндрю, — я просто брошу свою работу, потому что мой фейковый жених ее ненавидит.

Эндрю забирает назад все свои мысли о том, что Нила более-менее можно терпеть.

* * *

Когда тянуть дальше становится уже невозможно, Эндрю позволяет Нилу встретиться с Рене. Она зазывает их обоих на ужин с того самого момента, когда злополучная пресс-конференция изменила ее мнение по поводу работоспособности всей их затеи. Она так поверила в их план, что призналась Эндрю, что тот с тем же успехом может начинать брать Нила с собой, потому что она уверена, что тот станет… кем-то _постоянным_ , сказала она с улыбкой. Эта улыбка напоминала ту, с которой она разговаривала с ним во время панической атаки, случившейся, потому что для установки новой головки для душа нужно было просверлить стену, а это _навсегда_. 

Эндрю держал их обоих подальше друг от друга так долго, насколько мог, отчасти еще и потому что Рене была единственным человеком, с кем он чувствовал себя по-настоящему собой, а отчасти потому что знал, что Нил и Эллисон подружатся — и слишком.

Так и произошло. 

Оказывается, что — возможно — Эллисон притащилась на ту игру не только из-за любви и супружеской преданности. Первое, что она делает, оправившись от приступа смеха над тем, что Нил оказывается гораздо, гораздо ниже, чем выглядит по телевизору, — это с особым восторгом разносит в пух и прах его игру за последние три сезона. Она безжалостна в своей критике, как и во всех прочих своих увлечениях, и к тому моменту, когда у нее проходит запал, Нил смотрит на нее с сердечками в глазах, а Рене выглядит, будто жалеет о том, что это ее жизнь.

— Ей нравится экси, — объясняет она Нилу, запоздало и совершенно бессмысленно.

— Она может его забрать, — ноет Эндрю и позволяет Рене мягко погладить его по голове в сочувствии.

У них уходит три часа, чтобы растащить Эллисон и Нила, и когда им наконец это удается, эти двое уже успели обменяться телефонами и планируют встретиться за ланчем.

— Пока, друг! — кричит Эллисон, пока Эндрю локтями упихивает Нила в лифт. — Пока, муж друга моей жены!

Эндрю зловеще ухмыляется ей в угрожающем оскале.

— Я могу отравить твою квартиру сквозь вытяжку.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, Роб! — кричит Рене, когда двери лифта с грохотом захлопываются и они начинают свой трясущийся путь вниз в фойе.

Нил прислоняется к стенке лифта, покачиваясь на пятках, и смотрит на Эндрю, будто у него больше вопросов, чем он готов задать. Вместо это он спрашивает:

— Почему они зовут тебя “Роб”?

Смех воспоминанием умирает в его горле, и внезапно Эндрю спохватывается, что перед ним мужчина, которого он знает всего шесть недель, а не тринадцать лет, и их единственное связующее звено — один друг и будущее богатство.

— Не они, — бормочет он, прекрасно понимая, насколько по-детски звучит, — только Рене.

Вместо того, чтобы обозвать его говнюком, Нил принимает этот ответ.

— Как Бэтман и Робин? — он кивком указывает на чехол телефона Эндрю, слишком потертый, чтобы что-нибудь можно было различить, но Эндрю уже понял, что Нил бывает очень и очень наблюдательным.

— Как “заткнись к херам”, — вместо ответа огрызается он, потому что он немного ненавидит, что у того вообще вышло что-то о нем узнать.

* * *

Ровно через восемь недель после начала их притворных отношений Эндрю и Нил идут на свидание. Или скорее, они идут ужинать и не приглашают своих друзей, и оба очень усиленно притворяются, что это происходит не впервые.

— Итак, — Нил только открывает рот, а у Эндрю уже болит голова.

— Если ты будешь говорить о работе, — говорит он приятным голосом и улыбается приятной улыбкой, потому что с тех самых пор, как они вошли в дверь, как минимум четыре пары глаз внимательно наблюдают за ними, — я убью тебя и твое тело никогда не найдут.

Нил смеется, будто Эндрю только что сказал что-то смешное, и Эндрю мстит ему, делая медленный беспечный глоток красного вина, которое он заказал исключительно потому, что Нил признался, что он ненавидит его запах.

— Люди круче тебя пытались и не смогли, — подкалывает он, но подмигивает, когда говорит это, и не втыкает трубочку в до смешного дорогую газированную воду и не произносит ни слова о работе. Вместо этого, он говорит о математике, о политике, об истории и мифологии, о некоторых городах Европы, в которых жил, когда был младше.

Оказывается, он еще более невыносим, когда не говорит про работу, потому что слишком легко забыть о том, что он умный, пока он умничает о чем-то настолько тупом, как экси.

Они успевают поспорить про то, есть ли жизнь в Млечном пути, даже не дойдя до выбора десерта, и Эндрю смеется четыре раза и жестикулирует так яростно, что чуть не сшибает со стола бокал, когда в разговоре случайно всплывает, что он ходил на спецкурс по физике в университете.

— Серьезно? — спрашивает Нил застенчиво и мягко, как он говорит иногда, когда не ведет себя как полный мудак по отношению ко всему на свете.

Эндрю пожимает плечами.

— Я люблю космос, — это самый простой ответ, не выдающий ничего личного. Эндрю мог с удовольствием болтать про дизайн выдуманных космических кораблей с Рене или Кевином (или Аароном и Ники, но только по праздникам), или чертить созвездия, соединяя любые точки, попадавшиеся ему на пути (но он никогда не сможет спокойно принять, насколько подходящим ему кажется Персей, если растянуть его на бледнеющие веснушки на щеках Нила и представить, что родимое пятнышко на боку его носа — это Алголь). Но Нил не они, и Эндрю не чувствует, что обязан подарить ему даже часть себя.

— Так значит, ты любишь космос, — улыбка Нила не меняется, — и Бэтмена, и, как выяснилось, моих кошек. И ты ненавидишь экси и когда тебя трогают люди.

— И тебя, — пламень ярости Эндрю обжигает, как звезды, которые он так хорошо знает. — Еще я ненавижу тебя.

Это ложь и правда одновременно. Он ненавидит чувство потери контроля над своей жизнью и чувство, что отдает кусочки себя незнакомцам, как будто он наконец-то вспоминает, как чувствовать чувства и как легко у него это раньше получалось.

Куда больше четырех пар глаз начинают следить за ними после того, как Нил откидывает голову назад и смеется.

* * *

Он не рассчитывал, что Нил будет рядом, когда новости наконец достигнут круга общения Ники в Германии; он не рассчитывал быть с Нилом в принципе, не больше, чем было необходимо. Просто так совпало, что, когда Ники наконец-то узнает обо всем, Эндрю в гостях у Нила с целью продолжить приручать его кошек. Раздается очень громкий телефонный звонок, в котором немецких слов больше, чем английских, и вот Эндрю пытается вставить объяснение происходящему в крайне возбужденный поток речи Ники.

— Дело не в… — начинает он, запутавшись в перечислении игровой статистики Нила и живописном описании точного оттенка его голубых глаз. Он слышит, как на заднем фоне Эрик уговаривает Ники оставить этот вопрос, оставить _Эндрю в покое_ , и такое чувство, что Эндрю снова четырнадцать и он снова пытается без слов объяснить, почему, нет, его реально не задевает, что его кузен оказался геем; Эрик всегда был проницательным, всегда понимал Эндрю немного лучше, чем тому хотелось бы. Ему тогда хватило единственного взгляда на сидящего на диване в гостиной злого мальчишку, чтобы повернуться к Ники и велеть тому закрыть эту тему. Эндрю не ненавидит Эрика, но он ненавидит, насколько он ему благодарен.

— Мы не…

Ники наконец-то затыкается, и то только потому, что Нил влезает в кадр и, ухмыляясь своей острой, акульей ухмылочкой, произносит на совершенно свободном немецком:

— Все дело в деньгах. И, типа, я как проститутка, только вместо того, чтобы платить мне за секс, он оплачивает мои страдания.

И ну, по крайней мере, он в курсе.

Может, это и затыкает Ники, но Эрика эти слова только смешат — до слез, и Эндрю не хочет проигрывать, повесив трубку; он просто пихает телефон Нилу в руки, ворчит “теперь он твоя проблема”, не уточняя, кого именно имеет в виду, и стремительно уходит в другую комнату.

* * *

На Хэллоуин Нил наряжает кошек Бэтманом и Робином и тэгает Эндрю на фотографии.

Эндрю ненавидит сей факт настолько сильно, что на двадцать три минуты опаздывает на работу.

* * *

Первого ноября Эндрю осознает всю ужасность своего решения.

— Я не могу выйти за него, — говорит он Рене по телефону — и одновременно сквозь деревянное полотно ее входной двери, потому что он не мог вынести те несколько полных паники секунд между тем, как он постучал, а она успела открыть ему; он бросает ключи от своей квартиры Эллисон. Она уже собирается на выход, забирает с собой подушку и любимое худи, чтобы спуститься на первый этаж и урвать еще пару часов сна. Она приветствует его поднятым средним пальцем и кратким напоминанием, что сейчас три часа гребанной ночи, но лучшее извинение, на которое он сейчас способен — это разложенная постель в гостевой спальне, на которую он уже постелил простыни, что она так любит. Эндрю не спал уже сорок часов, и у мешков под его глазами есть собственные мешки. Рене утягивает его на диван.

— Робби, — зовет она, пытаясь привлечь его внимание, расцепляя его руки, которыми он уже в панике расцарапал себе кутикулу, а потом “Эндрю”, когда он ее не слышит. Она не звала его настоящим именем больше восьми лет, и это заставляет его сосредоточиться достаточно, чтобы она обхватила его лицо ладонями и повернула к себе. — Эй.

— Я не могу выйти за него, — повторяет он.

Она приглаживает его волосы, уничтожая дикий, злобный беспорядок, созданный его собственными руками, разглаживает глубокие морщины, в которые он превратил свои брови, снимает с него очки и аккуратно складывает их на кофейном столике, пытаясь собрать воедино части его, которые находятся в опасной близости от того, чтобы отколоться.

— Поговори со мной, — говорит она мягким голосом, в котором тем не менее достаточно стали, чтобы даже в худшие свои моменты он не мог его ослушаться.

— Если я сделаю это, — говорит он в ее ключицы, потому что у него нет сил поднять на нее взглядом, — тогда его кошкам придется жить со мной, когда он будет уезжать во время сезона. Мне придется следить за спортом и, может, даже ходить на пару игр в сезон. Когда Ники и Эрик приедут в отпуск, им придется покупать ему подарок, а когда вы с Эллисон усыновите гремлина или пяток, им придется с ним познакомиться, а когда родятся близнецы, они вырастут, зная его, — иногда его приводит в настоящий ужас, как разрослась группа людей, которую он защищает. — Если я сделаю это, я попрошу их создать семью с человеком, который здесь только из-за глупой игры.

Она знает, насколько он ненавидит объятия, но она все равно обнимает его, притягивая к себе и сжимая руки вокруг него, будто, если будет держать достаточно крепко, она сможет собрать его обратно и сделать целым. Прижатый к ее груди, он расслабляется, может, наконец-то готов позволить ей это.

— Он не делает это только из-за игры.

Вместо ответа, Эндрю фыркает, устало и приглушенно.

— Да, еще ради пиздецовой кучи денег. В смысле, я знаю, что я сам делаю это только ради денег…

— Неправда, — ругает она его, но все равно прижимает его ближе. — Это никогда не было ради денег, — изначально он затеял все это ради Аарона, и Кейтлин, и все еще неназванной парочки, которой только предстояло появиться на свет, и, возможно, немного ради самого себя. — Ты попросил нас помочь тебе помочь Аарону и Кейтлин, и мы были рады. Ты никогда не просил нас приглашать Нила в наши жизни или даже любить его… но мы любим.

— Я знаю, что любим, — признает он. Тихо, слишком тихо, так что она едва может расслышать его слова. — В этом, собственно, и проблема.

* * *

Третьего ноября Эндрю впускает себя в квартиру Нила ключом, который у него каким-то образом оказался, и позволяет кошкам, которых он каким-то образом успел полюбить, виться вокруг своих лодыжек.

— Я не могу выйти за тебя.

Нил смотрит на него через кухонный стол, его глаза очень голубые, а кудряшки на голове все растрепались ото сна, и не отвечает ему очень долгое время. Он наклоняет голову, размышляя, и сейчас он совершенно не похож на саркастичного, полного острых углов спортсмена или неуклюжего, легкого на улыбки парня; первый раз Эндрю чувствует, что находится рядом с настоящим человеком, с той правдой, которая построила себя вокруг множества слоев лжи. Его лицо не выражает абсолютно ничего, и он пожимает плечами.

— Хорошо, — легко соглашается он, и Эндрю достаточно знает, как звучит его голос, когда он врет, чтобы понимать, что сейчас он говорит правду. — И не выходи.

Так же, как Нил относился к их притворным отношениям как к чему-то, что легко проглотить, он относится и к их окончанию; неожиданно Эндрю приходит в бешенство от того, каким терпимым он был всю дорогу, ко всему, к каждому странному правилу Эндрю, его привычкам или инструкциям.

— Хорошо? — переспрашивает он второй раз, будто не расслышал — хотя он прекрасно все слышал. Он все слышит и мгновенно все запоминает, просто иногда он забывает, что не все языки говорятся от головы, ему нужно помнить, что у сердца тоже есть свой язык. — И мы просто… перестанем?

Нил снова пожимает плечами, беспечный и такой бесящий, и чешет в затылке.

— Ну… типа того?

Эндрю не может оценить, что он ненавидит больше в данный момент: потерю контроля или то, что он наконец-то получает его обратно, или просто самого Нила. Он только точно знает, что сейчас ему дали ровно то, чего он хотел, и это его настолько злит, что он готов кого-нибудь ударить, но вместо этого выражает свою злобу криком — который больше похож на писк.

— Типа да?

Кем бы Нил ни был, когда он не на поле или общается с миром, будто все еще играет, в нем хватает мудачества, чтобы улыбнуться тому, как быстро Эндрю теряет голову, стоя на его кухне.

— В смысле, ты волнуешься по поводу денег мистера Трана? В пизду мистера Трана, — достаточно мудак, чтобы улыбнуться, но достаточно вежливый, чтобы проигнорировать, как на его глазах Эндрю потихоньку кончается как личность. — Ты же осознаешь, что мы с Кевином, типа, офигенно знамениты, правда? Мы с легкостью расплатимся с долгами Аарона и Кейтлин.

Эндрю выбрал. Больше всего он ненавидит, как все его тело сейчас чувствует себя свободным, и мягким, и слабым, и теплым, будто он не пересек целый город в минусовую температуру, будто он не должен чувствовать себя здесь как дома, но все равно чувствует.

— Рене зовет меня Робом, потому что это сокращение от Робертс, — в конце концов предлагает он кусочек себя взамен. — Как в “доброй ночи и сладких снов, скорее всего, я убью тебя утром”.

Парень, который раньше был Натаниэлем Веснински, иногда — Нилом Джестеном, а в данный момент — тем, кого Эндрю ненавидит больше всех на целой планете, мудро кивает.

— Никто бы не стал бояться Ужасного пирата Эндрю.

В ответ Эндрю бьет его. Нежно.

— Господи, ты невъебенно бесишь.

* * *

(Пятого ноября Эндрю позволяет Нилу прижаться к нему плечом, сидя на холодной пожарной лестнице, пока они вместе наблюдают за догорающими в мусорке остатками завещания мистера Трана.)


End file.
